Argon
Today, the Argon Federation is wealthy and encompasses a large number of very different types of planets. Some are deserts while others are icy wastes. The planet Argon Prime is the heart of the Federation and is the seat of the government and all other administration. It is also one of the most exciting planets in the X Universe. Not only is it the home of culture, science and learning, one can also find the finest entertainment. In addition to the finest Geodesic Holiday homes it also offers thousands of bars, restaurants, theatres, casinos, holosuites, cinemas, holiday villas, everything, in fact, that makes it the finest rest and recreation centre in any known universe. The Argon Federation is governed by an elected parliament. Each city, colony and space station represented by senators elected by their electorate. The leader of the Argon Parliament is called President. Currently, a male Argon called Frann Herron holds this position. History The Argon race is nothing more and nothing less than descendants of early Earth settlers from the days before the Terraformer/Xenon wars – from before the only jumpgate the lead back to Earth was destroyed. After it became more and more clear, that no return to Earth will be possible, ever, the government of the exiled humans agreed to purge Earth from the immediate history books to start with a new era. Some people were unhappy with this decision, but their complaints were forgotten over the emerging TF/Xenon problem and the centuries to come. Many years later, a large planet, about 12 jumps away from Taurus was discovered. It seemed ideal for human settlement. Many colonists went there. The sun of this system was called "Sonra" and the planet dubbed Sonra-4, commonly referred to as "Four". Later, the name of this planet was changed to "R. Gunne", written as "Argon", in honour of Nathan R. Gunne. The sun's name, however, remained "Sonra" to the present day. The Argon colonies grouped themselves into "The United Planetary Federation", later called "The Argon Federal Government", which was controlled from Argon Prime. Over the next few years this federation grew until in the year 130 the Argon race came into contact with another alien species, The Paranid. The two races began to trade with each other and relations were kept peaceful. Around the year 160, reports began to emerge of unidentified spaceships appearing on the outer edges of the Argon Federation. These reports increased until the year 210 when these unidentified ships began attacking and destroying Argon ships. In 214 an Argon ship survived an attack and the survivors reported the first positive sightings of their attackers, a race who became known as the Xenon. Between 214 and 225 these skirmishes escalated, cumulating in the Xenon attacking and destroying "The Antigone", a major Argon space station killing thousands. In retaliation for this attack the Argon had no choice but to declare war on the Xenon. This war became known as the Xenon Conflict. The Argon Federation looked to their allies the Paranid for help but, after much debate and discussion, in 230 the Emperor of the Paranid finally refused to join the war, and relationships between the two races deteriorated. Between the years 230 and 255 the Xenon increased their attacks and the Argon Federation lost battle after battle. Many space stations and colonies were lost and the Xenon took over more and more Argon territory. However the tide turned around the year 255 when the Argon space fleet enjoyed a number of spectacular and daring victories. Slowly, sector-by-sector, they forced the Xenon back to their own frontiers, and regained lost Argon territories. By 290 the Argon's had succeeded in forcing the Xenon Fleet from all Argon Federation Territories and the attackers finally retreated back into deep space, wherever they had come from. 1n 300 an Argon Deep Space Fleet was dispatched in an attempt to discover the Xenon home territories. In the year 323 whilst searching unknown deep space sectors their exploration fleet came across a race called the Boron. Once contact was established the Kingdom of Boron made a desperate plea to the Argon for help in assisting them in their on-going war with a race called the Split. Whilst awaiting a decision from the home planet, a smaller fleet of Split warships attacked the Argon fleet; among them were some space ships of the Paranid race. The decision was made immediately, and once again the Argon were involved in a major war, one that came to be known as the Boron Campaign. This alliance with the Argon came just in time for the Borons as, by 324, the attacking Split had forced them back almost to their home planet. The Argon dispatched a powerful fleet to the Borons aid and in 336, together they managed to defeat a huge attacking fleet of Paranid and Split in a battle fought in the skies over the Borons home planet. The Boron Campaign continued until for another twenty-five years in which the Argon and the Borons slowly forced the Split and the Paranid further back and the Kingdom of Boron slowly regained its lost territories. Eventually Split and their allies the Paranid were forced to concede and the war formally ended in 350. As a result of this peace treaty the Argon and the Boron formed a permanent alliance called the "Foundation Guild". This guild is not only establishes permanent trading links, but controlled and policed them. The Argon Mark was chosen as its currency. The Split and the Paranid then fell out among themselves and continued to battle each other until they too reached an agreement. Both races could see the advantages of alliance and, to counter the growing power of the "Foundation Guild", they formed themselves into a similar agreement which they called "The Profit Guild". An uneasy peace reigned for the next hundred years during which all races worked hard at regaining their lost economies and re-building and re establishing their territories and space stations In 550 a new race, the Teladi, entered the space lanes and, despite deputation's being made from the Foundation Guild, began trading with the Profit Guild, Great suspicion was put on this action by both the Argon and the Boron, but the main reason why the Teladi refused to join the foundation Guild was that it refused to enter into the Argon Mark currency, instead insisting on using its own native Teladi Buckzoid currency. However despite this deep suspicion, to date no conflict has ever occurred between the Teladi and the members of the Foundation Guild. In 589 a great step forward is made when members of both the Foundation Guild and the Profit Guild agree upon using a common currency called Credits. From this date onwards the X Universe operated on the Credit system of currency. This event, known as The Great Currency Reform, to date has been the only occasion where five races of the X Universe have ever come to a joint agreement over anything. Category:Races Category:Argon